en las rondas nocturnas
by zeniin-Malfoy
Summary: Con una sonrisa en mi rostro asomo mi cara por la pequeña ventana, y lo veo, ni tarde ni presurosa empiezo a correr…para, una vez más, disfrutar de la noche a lado de mi peor enemigo.


**EN LAS RONDAS NOCTURNAS**

"Los fríos muros del castillo eran mi única compañía, el helado viento nocturno se colaba por las ventanas y calaba hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo...nunca me había gustado hacer la ronda nocturna sola, y justo ese día Ronald se tuvo que enfermar, y ahí estaba, como uno más de los fantasmas, rondando por los oscuros pasillos del enorme castillo.

Estaba cansada, tenia sueño y no había nada que anhelara más que estar en mi cama calientita, o por lo menos tener una taza de chocolate.

El viento azoto con más fuerza y abrió la pequeña ventana circular que había a mi lado, rápidamente me acerque a cerrarla, pero entonces vi la luz plateada de la luna llena, olvide el frio y me concentre en los jardines, recorrí con mi mirada todos los alrededores, y entonces comprendí que nunca había puesto verdadera atención a lo bello de estos, mi vista se detuvo en un punto en movimiento que salió del bosque prohibido, vi que se acercaba al castillo y me di cuenta de que era un alumno, al parecer herido por la dificultad con que se movía, mi curiosidad se despertó y una vocecita en mi cabeza me invito a que investigara, y contra toda mi cordura salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, recorrí pasillos y baje escaleras como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no entendí porque al ver la puerta mis ojos se iluminaron, era como si mi cuerpo agradeciera mi atrevimiento.

Abro la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que puedo, busco a aquella figura que capturo mi atención…y la encuentro, sentada en un borde del lago, tenía el pantalón desgarrado y se aplicaba agua en una gran herida, no logro ver quien es ya que está de espaldas, pero la misma voz de mi cabeza me ínsita a que continúe caminando, y lo hago, camino y me acerco cada vez más, entonces me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde, de quien es, el cabello rubio platinado meciéndose al compás del viento es inconfundible, el aroma masculino que atrapa mis sentidos también lo es…mas, contra todo pronóstico, sigo caminando, incapaz de detener a mis pies, y entonces ocurre, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en un segundo, mi pie rompe una rama, y el voltea…solo de perfil, pero eso es lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-Granger, no estoy de humor ni para pelear, así que mejor lárgate…-me dice Draco Malfoy, con esa voz que logra cautivar a demasiadas, pero no a mí.

Mi mente comienza a buscar cualquier tipo de respuesta ofensiva, pero mi voz parece no responder a lo que mi mente le manda, y contrario a todo lo que pensé, mis pies caminan hacia él y mi boca se abre sin ningún consentimiento de mi parte.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Acaso te importa?-me contesta sorprendido, pero manteniendo su voz fría y el tono de desprecio

-No la verdad no, tan solo quería ser amable, pero veo que contigo no se puede tratar-digo ofendida

Mis pies por fin comienzan a responder a mis mandatos, y me volteo para salir de ahí enseguida, mas su voz me detiene

-No te vayas, Granger, espera…

-¿Qué quieres?

Entonces me doy cuenta que su cuerpo está demasiado cerca del mío, en mi desplante de niña ofendida no me di cuenta cuando él se levanto y se acerco a mí.

Su aliento chocaba y se entremezclaba con el mío, lograba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mis ojos encontraron el camino hacia los suyos, y ese fue el final, ya no me pude escapar, me hundí en esos ojos grises, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bellos que eran, no me di cuenta cuando sus manos se movieron y atraparon mi espalda, tampoco cuando mis manos decidieron sostenerse de su cuello, y mucho menos cuando nuestras bocas se unieron y se ensartaron en un dulce beso.

Y ahí comenzó todo, desde entonces, cada noche, a la misma hora, mi cabeza se asoma por la ventada del 3er pasillo del 5to piso, y ve a una figura sentarse junto al lago, y mis pies responden por si solos y salen corriendo hacia las afueras de Hogwarts…

Desde entonces, las rondas nocturnas ya no resultan tan aburridas."

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro asomo mi cara por la pequeña ventana, y lo veo, ni tarde ni presurosa empiezo a correr…para, una vez más, disfrutar de la noche a lado de mi peor enemigo.


End file.
